Untrue Love
by bloomsbabe
Summary: In three weeks she must find love, or else her emotions will take over. They will take turns being in charge. Raven will be forced to do as they command. What will happen when two people come for Raven? Why does her planet need her? And if Trigon goes, wh
1. Fake Love

A/N:

This is not my first. It's my third. hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I own Aurea and Carson, but no one else.

-

"A long silence. A long pause. No one is moving. No one can. They are all dead. Nothing is left. No one can save them Raven. No one. And it's all-your fault"

"Stop! NO! I won't! Do not make me! Please stop" she woke with a start. Her door was knocked down, Starfire was sitting on her bed.

"Raven" the other titans zoomed into focus. "Raven can you hear me."

"Yes, Starfire. I can hear you." she sat up. "What does it mean" she asked her self out loud.

"What does what mean" asked Beast boy.

"My dream." she turned over, her face lay flat on the pillow. "Go away"

They did.

The next day Robin was making breakfast while Cyborg and Beast boy tried to teach Starfire how to play a video game.

"No, Star! You hold it like this" Cyborg grabbed the controller.

"Morning." Raven walked in. "what are you making" she asked Robin.

"Waffles."

"Perfect. I'm starved."

Last night after leaving Raven's room, the titans had promised each other that they would not ask Raven about her dream. Robin was having a hard time doing so.

"You okay" he asked.

"Fine." she lied.

"Okay. Breakfast is ready. You want the good ones before there all gone"

"Sure. Thanks" they ate in silence.

After she had finished, raven walked to her room. 'What does it me?' she kept asking herself. She tried to meditate but couldn't. She had to much on her mind. 'I will visit my emotions. I want to know what is happening to me.'

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out mirror. Looking into it she disappeared.

"Whoa" Robin said from the open door.

Raven walked along the familiar deserted land of her mind. "Lust" she shrieked.

"No. I am not Lust! I am intelligence." said a yellow caped emotion. "Lust is in her cave. Do you want her"

"NO! I was just wondering who you were. And what's going on down hear? I can't meditate."

"That is Happy, Sadness, Fear, Confusion, Annoyance, and my fault. I am sorry for our inconvenience."

"That's okay. Just try to be a little less you know, annoying." she whispered the last word so not to hurt annoyances feelings.

"Okay." Intelligence walked away.

"If it is my emotions who are the problem, maybe we need to have a chat." she waved her arms to call them. They all appeared in front of her. "Hello." she greeted. "I have called together this meeting to discuss a problem. You are all going to need to stop acting up. I am going to ask you nicely only once, then i am going to use force"

"Raven where are we" asked Robin.

"Robin! What are you doing here? Leave at once" she yelled at him.

"Okay..." he looked around. "How."

"Go through the forbidden door. There" she pointed. "Now go."

He started walking away, but instead of leaving, he hid behind a large rock.

"Raven" a member of the crowd in a light green cape raised its hand. "I am future. I am not an emotion. I am new. I have only just arrived. may I tell you something vital"

"Yes, umm Future, go ahead." Raven was startled.

"It was only a few minutes before now that I saw this vision." she paused. "It was madness! You were killing." the others gasped. All but Evil, who just continued to listen. "We were controlling you. I mean we as all of us emotions. You had not done something. Something that had to do with love." she looked at Raven.

"Is that all" Raven asked.

"I will try to see more..." her eyes rolled around dangerously for a few seconds, then "Raven I know what you must do"

"What"

"You must marry! In three weeks! You must find love and it must be true love, not fake love. You must find a groom and the two of you will be placed together forever! Or else..."

"Or else what" Raven was now very sweaty and did not notice Robin gaping at her from behind the stone.

"Or else your emotions will take over, each having her own turn to control you. You will just live without living, a prisoner to yourself. Without anyone to love you."

Sadness began to cry. "So who will you marry" asked impatient.

"I don't know! You said I only have three weeks"

"Yes." said Future. "Only three, starting in 5,4, 3, 2, 1."

"Bye. I need to go find a groom." she walked right passed Robin without noticing him at all.

'And I thought I had a though life!' he thought following her.

The next day raven sat alone on the couch trying to use a wed site to locate a spouse for her. "To poor. To rude. To violent. To young. To old"

"You'll never find a guy that way" Robin said sitting on the back of the couch. "Why not date a guy you already know"

Then it hit her. "Your right" her spirits fell. "Never mind. It's a stupid idea."

"What"

"No..."

"Come on! Try me." he hoped his plan was working, but you could never tell with Raven.

"Okay... how about you"

'Yes!' he thought. "Me" he pretended like he didn't expect this answer at all. "Why me"

"Because it was your idea. But if you can't see it then I won't make you..." she turned back to the TV.

"I can see it." he said as he scooted down beside her. She was amazed. Why would Robin want to fall in love with her? e could have anyone, and yet he chose her? The gothic weirdo that no one noticed"If that's what you want." he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"We'll see." she said, and was about to get up when-

"Don't go" he grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her lips. "Stay" a window blew up five feet from where they sat. "Be mine"

"Robin! Why are you doing this" she pulled away from him.

"Because, I have loved you for a very long time. And now that you need a groom"

"How did you know that" she asked.

"I heard your emotion tell you. I new this was my chance."

"Thank you Robin." she kissed his cheek then disappeared through the floor. "Your welcome." he said.

DING-DONG! Came the door bell. Robin got up to answer it. H opened the door and was shocked. "Who are you? And how did you get onto the island" he stared at the two hooded figures.

"We are Ethan and Razor." said a deep voice. "We were sent here for the two they call Robin and Raven."

-

A/N:

So did you like it? It was the first chapter of my third story! please review!


	2. Brother

"Ethan and Razor? Why do you want me- Robin and Raven" Robin pretended he was not himself so that if the two were trying to harm him, he would at least be safe for a while.

"We need to speak to them. Privately." said the deep voice. "If you will please let us pass" he tried to push past Robin.

"Whoa man! No way are you just coming into our home and" he fell to the ground silent.

"We can deal with him later." the two walked up the stairs only stopping when they got to Raven's door. "Here we are..." he opened the door.

"What are you doing in my room" Raven paused. "Who are you"

"I am Razor and this is my brother Ethan. We need to speak to yourself and Robin." this time it was a females voice. "Please will you show us where the boy is"

"Umm..." she was unsure. "I guess so..."

They walked down where they found Robin lying on the floor. "My God" Raven bent down beside him. "Robin? Robin wake up" tears ran down her face. The couch flipped upside down. "WAKE UP! PLEASE ROBIN"

"Calm down." the boy waved his hand. Robin woke up.

"Huh? Where? THEM" he jumped up. "I'll protect you Raven."

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes. "sit down" she flipped the couch back. "they just want to talk."

"Thank you Raven." the boy lowered his hood. He was extremely hansom with short blond hair and his eyes were dark green. He wore all black. Raven nearly fell over. "Now to let us continue" he sat down also"we were sent here to warn you that if you are wed to this boy" he looked at Raven, she blushed"then Azarath will fail to exist."

"WHAT" Raven and Robin leaped out of their seats"WHY"

"Because" the girl lowered her hood. Robin gasped. She was beautiful. She had long black hair, red eyes, and she also wore black. The only problem was, she looked about eight-years-old "If the princess is wed to anyone other than a person from our planet"

"PRINCESS" the two titans yelled. "I'm no princess"

"Aw, but you are. And you must marry one from your own world. That is, unless you wish for it to perish" Ethan looked at her.

"No way" Beast boy yelled. "Raven's a princess! Of a whole world" he stopped pacing. "Wait a minute" Ethan and Razor looked at him.

"What" they asked.

"Well, you don't need to tell us this! Because Robin and Raven would never get married anyway"

"Umm... yes we would." Robin said.

"Excuse you" Raven glared at him.

"No you wouldn't" he yelled. "Why would you get married" he nearly died right there.

"Shut up Beast boy" Robin said"We can do whatever we want."

"Fine! Just fine. I'm going to my room. Tell me when the wedding is! And even then I won't care" he stormed out.

"Raven" it was Ethan. "May I have a word"

"Sure..." she followed him out of the room"What is it"

"You may not know who exactly I am, but..." he started not looking at her.

"What" she stared at him"Tell me" she demanded.

"I am your brother" he explained.

"My" she fell through he floor. A large pan exploded as she left.

"Raven" Robin ran in to see his vision obscured by the dust. "Where is she" he ran to Ethan. "Where"

"I do not know..." he just stared at robin"I am sorry."

All Robin saw was a flash of light, then Razor and Ethan were gone...

-

A/N:

There you have it. Now you know who they are! are you happy?


	3. Four Hours

A/N:

I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter!

-

"What did you do to her" Robin asked the spot where the two used to be standing. "Raven? Raven" he called out. "Where is she" he asked nothing again.

"I am here." Raven walked into the the room.

"What happened" he asked.

"I- Ethan is my brother..." she seemed as if this was not something she wanted to talk about.

"Is that bad" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, it's just that... he does not seem familiar at all..." she again disappeared.

'How do I have a brother that I don't know?' Raven thought as she tried to meditate. 'How do I know that he even really is my brother... Trigon told me that Arella and myself are the only two to survive him...' someone knocked on the door. "Come in." she said without thinking.

"Raven" it was Robin. "I need to tell you that your planet is more important than me, and that I set up the T-ship for you. your leaving in four hours..."

-

A/N:

I AM SO SORY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! My internet was busted, and every time I tried to turn it on it was all like: We can't open the page ...

Oh well...


	4. Vibrations

A/N:

sorry this story is like never updated... i'll try to move faster...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was shocked. "Y-you want me t-to le-leave?" she stuttered tears streaming down her face. Various items in her room began to quiver. "B-but I th-thought you wanted t-to m-m-marry me..." she stared at him.

"I do Rae..." he also had tears coming from under his mask. "I really truly want to marry you but... Your whole planet is at stake and..." he paused four a very long time. "I cannot keep you away from your planet-"

"Earth is my planet." she brushed past him and headed towards the kitchen.

"Raven!" he chased her. She no longer wanted to be with him. She vanished through the floor. 'Fine, if she wants to play hide-and-seek, then I'll play...' he ran to the stairs. Within minutes he had cornered her. "Raven please listen-"

"There is no more to listen to!" she cut in with a yell. "There is no point in arguing with you. I will depart for Azarath alone. You will not come with me Robin. Leave me now so I may pack my cloths." she stared at him the way you stare at your most hated enemy.

"Raven I-"

"We will not meet again." she walked through him.

"Raven!" he grabbed her wrist and swung her around. "I don't see why you don't see what's happening!" he yelled. "I am in love with you! I don't want you to go! I want you to stay here were you can be my wife! I don't to never see you again! I love you Raven!" she stared at him. Her glare suddenly became sad, tear-filled smile.

"I love you too Robin... But as long as my planet needs me... I must not marry you. I would like to do so but... I cannot abandon a world that belongs to me..."

"Raven... What about your brother? Why can't he be ruler? Or your sister? Why can;t they take over and you stay here with me?" Robin begged.

"Because I am the last born... They were both much older than me... Those are the rules of my world... I..." she burst into tears causing all the things around her to vibrate, including Robin.

"R-r-rae I-I-I-I c-can-an-can't h-he-ere wh-at i-i-i-is go-going o-o-n..." he stuttered.

"Somewhere above!" she shouted. There was a loud crash and a scream...

---------------------------

A/N:

R&R


	5. Azarath

AN:

I am so sorry this story is taking so long! Please don't hate me!

Raven and Robin ran upstairs to see Starfire spiraled on the floor.

"Star!" cried Robin running to her. "Star where are Cyborg and Beast boy?" he asked.

"What happen-" he fell to the floor with a scream.

"Robin!" Raven ran to him then fell on top of him unconscious.

**a/n:**

**Don't worry, this isn't the end, just think of it as a slight cliffhanger only I didn't want this short of a chapter so I just wrote on. Think of it as like the part where the commercial starts.**

Raven awoke, "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"With your people." said a voice.

"Ethan?" Raven stood up, "Ethan what am I doing here? Where are my friends? Are you the one who attacked us?"

"Yes, Raven. I am sorry to tell you so... It is simply that we could not have this world destroyed so that you could have your prize," Ethan put a hand on her shoulder.

"We are sorry Princess. We did not want this to be but... It is not changeable..." Razor said holding out a bowl of soup.

"How old are you Razor?" asked Raven taking the bowl, "And how are you two my family? I have never had anyone but Trigon as a father, and Arella and I are the only ones who have ever survived him-"

"We are both younger than you are Raven... Arella remarried only to have her second husband be murdered by her first and-"

"Why did you not let me say goodbye?" asked Raven.

"We-I was afraid that if we did, you would refuse to come with us, and would cause your friends to think of us as enemies to you then we would not have the chance to convince them otherwise because you would want to stay with them-"

"He talks to much, doesn't he." Razor grumbled.

"Shut up-"

"She's right you know, you do talk to much." Raven teased him.

"You tell her the story then!" he said glaring at Razor.

"I don't like the story. She can hear it from the priests. Or better yet..."

"Her own mother," Arella walked up behind Raven, taking her by surprise.

"Arella!" she exclaimed.

"It's so nice to have you back where you belong! I've missed you so!" she smiled at Raven and embraced her sweetly.

"I've missed you too but, why must I stay here? Why can I not go back"

"Because, my sweet Raven, you are my heir, and my heir must take up the throne in my palace. It is your place in this world Raven, you must do what is expected of you. _This_ is your world Raven. Not Earth. I will not lose you to that boy you have fallen in love with. That is final!"

Raven was amazed. Arella had never been mad at her before... Why was she acting so strange? What caused this to happen? Arella was the one who did not want to kill Raven in the first place, even though she knew it was right. Raven's mother loved he dearly and Raven could not understand her sudden change in tone. "Arella... I do not want to marry a boy from this planet... I want to marry Robin. My love..." she drifted off with that.

"Raven," Razor walked up to her and placed her small hand in Raven's. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here and teach me how to be like you. I want to be just like you."

"No, you don't. I am half demon Razor. No one wants to be like me, and no one wants me to to be their ruler..." Raven turned and walked in the opposite direction of her family. "You know nothing of my past, or of my future..."

A/N:

Again, I AM TOTALLY SORRY THAT THIS FIC IS TAKING SO LONG! I just can't find the time...


	6. Razor's Voice

A/N:

Ravens-Rage - I don't think she's dead actually, I have read the comics and they said that she was going to battle Trigon for eternity, but I may have read them wrong.

Oh well... here's the chap. all it is is Razor talking and Ethan says one thing but i'll write another one asap!

----------------------------

"We've tried everything. Just giving up? How can you? Oh, wait! Let me answer that, it's because your a quitter! You could care less if Raven stayed. Well for your information Mr. I do care! And I want Raven to teach me how to use powers such as hers. I will not give up! I will not let her fathers threats be completed. The demon world will be closed. We will learn how to use the powers of our people that have been denied. I must understand them! I must learn the physics of this planet! This day was the second of my life that I have been able to step foot outside the Tower. All I get to do is watch. Watch, and wait. Well I'm sick of waiting! And I'm sick of watching! This torture ends now. I will get away from this planet. And no one will stop me!"

Ethan dropped the stick he was cooking with and stared at his younger sister. "Your five-years-old!" he exclaimed.

-------------------------

A/N:

sorry it takes so long!

p.s.: I'm redoing wasn't me. it has some violence, but it doesn't suck as bad as the last one... the ending also will be different, and the crime is different also, and the one who did it. well, it's pretty much two different stories with one name...


	7. Found It

A/N:

ha ha! I'm writing again!

Raven didn't care that her planet was in danger like Starfire did. Raven loved her planet dearly, but she loved Robin more. She wouldn't give up Robin for the Earth.

"You have to eat something!" Ethan banged on the door.

"Go away." she looked into the mirror. "I'm not supposed to be here, I wish I wasn't..."

"Raven, you promised you would teach me!" Razor's little voice cried.

"Come in Razor," Raven pushed the door open by hand and let her little sister enter.

"I want to learn how to move stuff by thinking about it!" she said as RAven shut the door on Ethan.

"She has to come back!" cried Robin. "I loved her! I don't want her to marry someone on that stupid planet of hers! I want her to marry me!" Robin screamed.

"Chill dude!" Cyborg tried to calm him down. "Just because Raven never told us where Azarath is, doesn't mean I can't find it."

"He has the T-sub trying to find it now- There!" Beast boy jumped up and ran to the locater. "We found it!"

"Lets go now!"

A/N:

i know, short chap. sorry!


	8. I Will Come Back

A/N:

I'm really trying with this fic.! i promise! how do you like it so far?

"She could've mentioned it before now. Then maybe it wouldn't have taken so long to locate her," Cyborg complained.

Starfire looked at him, "She mentioned it to me."

"Well did she mention the location?" asked Cyborg.

"No..." Starfire said quietly.

"Well okay then."

"Arguing is making this worse," Robin said mostly to himself.

Despite his scolding the others continued to bicker.

"We're there!" Robin jumped up as soon as they landed and ran to a large building with tall white doors.

"Stop out worlder!" shouted a man in a long black robe.

"I have to find Raven!" said Robin trying to get past.

"The Princess is with her sister. They are not available-"

"Please! We're in love!" the man looked taken aback. "Can you just tell her I'm here? And my friends," he gestured toward the others.

"I shall," he entered the tall doors.

"Princess? Princess you have a- several visitors," the old man knocked on Raven's door softly.

"What do they look like?" asked Raven thinking it was criminals from earth.

"One is wearing green, and red, and he has a cape that is black-" he stopped when Raven's door opened and she ran toward the gates.

"Robin!" she flung her arms around him lovingly. "How did you find me?" she asked him.

"We searched using the T-sub, I'm so glad they went to tell you. We would've busted down the gates," he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, please, come in," Raven led them through a group of staring people then to one woman who's back was to them. "Arella," Raven called.

"Yes, Raven- who are these-"

"My friends, Arella. They are going to be staying here for a while-"

"Raven! You promised you would teach me how to be like you!" Razor cried running to her.

"And I will, just not right now."

Razor's black hair covered her eyes as she bent her head. "If you wish to marry this boy, then we will all die," she looked up and Raven could see that tears were being held back.

"Razor, I wouldn't want that to happen, but there is no one I love here on Azarath-"

"Then find somebody! I don't want you to destroy this planet!"

"Raven, you only have twenty-seven days left," Robin whispered to her.

"Well... Then I will find love in twenty-seven days," she whispered back.

"But you already have found love!" he whispered.

"I know but, I must wed you then it ill be complete. Please Robin, you are the only person I have ever loved more than Arella, my mother. I cannot marry anyone but you... So I will not marry..."

"But then your emotions will take over and the world will be in danger! You can destroy it with three words Raven!" Robin grabbed shoulder.

"I would never put our home in danger Robin. But I will put my fathers in-"

"Raven no!" Arella screamed. "You will never have to look at that beast's face again! Never!"

"I have a dimension to save." Raven walked toward a large sealed dome. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she yelled. The seal disintegrated and all the others ran forward.

"Raven no! You cannot open the portal! It is to dangerous!" Arella was trying to force her away, but RAven pushed harder. She knew what she had to do. If she could kill her father, she could marry no one. If she didn't kill her father, she would be forced to find true love and have it returned before her mere twenty-nine days was up. Or she could die, but that would cause Robin to much suffering. No. She would do this the hard way.

"I will come back..." Raven walked into the portal, and Robin never saw her again. At least she would never look the same in his eyes...

A/N:

don't worry, the fic. isn't over yet. please tell me what you think!


	9. Three Years Behind

A/N:

this chapter is set several years later from the last tone. it may confuse you, and if it does, please tell me so i can explain it in the next chap.

-----

**It has been four years since I last saw her. We would've gotten married. Maybe even lived the rest of our lives together...I miss her very much. The pain has never gone away. If only I could see her one last time, it would make the rest of my life.**

Robin set down his journal and walked out of the room.

"Hey, aren't you gonna help me with this?" asked Beast boy.

"No, BB. I'm just gonna turn in..." Robin walked toward the door.

**It's amazing that my life is still within me. I lost everything that night...The moment she stepped into that portal I knew my life would never be the same. She should've stayed...I wish she had.**

"You shouldn't have done this to yourself Raven. I still love you..."

"Robin! Dude come quick!" Beast boy was yelling.

"What is it Beast--Who the heck are you?" Robin stopped and stared at the girl at their doorstep.

"I thought you wouldn't remember. I finally got away Robin. I've come back to you..." the girl had large tears in her eyes. Her purple eyes.

"Wait a second," Robin walked right up to her and looked closely at her face. "Raven?"

"You can't really think she's Raven, can you? Look at her man! Are you mental?"

"Beast boy, it's been four years to the day since we last saw her. It's Raven! I know it. No one else has those eyes."

"I didn't think you'd recognize me Robin. I'm so glad you did!" Raven flung her arms around him.

"I love you Raven."

"Dude, TMI! I so did not need to know that!"

Robin looked at her for a long time. "Aren't you gonna hurt him?"

"I...can't. I don't have my powers anymore. When I fought Trigon...I killed him. In doing that I used all the power left in my soul; his soul...and I began to freely express emotion. Many of my fathers followers wanted to honor me. I allowed it for a awhile. Until I began to fall in love again. I knew that I could never do that. So I left Terrace, and came back to where I feel safe. With you," she smiled a little bit.

"But, won't he miss you?" Robin asked.

"He could destroy the universe missing me. But even that much sorrow can't match the way I felt when I left. But being the fact that I was in another dimension, I didn't grow as fast as you. On Earth, I've been gone for four years. In my fathers old dimension, I was gone for one. I'm only seventeen years old Robin. And I can't even imagine how old the rest of you are..."

"Beast boy's eighteen, Star is nineteen, Cyborg is twenty-two, and I'm twenty."

"Three years isn't so much..." Beast boy encouraged.

"I guess it'll be fine."

**I finally have her back. Now my life can be normal again. I love this fact. She is still so beautiful. But now I'm three years older instead of one. Not to much I guess...**

**-------------**

A/N:

rev.!


	10. I Hope He Won't

A/N:

raexrobin4eva: sorry about that confusion. I added a new chapter seven... so you might wanna read chapter seven, then you'll know why i fixed it like that.

nurirwen: TMI means to much information.

-----------

"I hope he doesn't come looking for me," Raven confessed to Starfire while they sat in the Tamaranian's room. "I don't really want to love him anymore. Terrace wasn't the kind of person, or alien, that accepts refusal. That's one reason why I don't care much that I left."

"Well, I have missed you very much Raven. I am glad you gave up that Terrace for us. Or Robin is more what I believe you are concealing."

"I missed you too Starfire. And I'm not only here for Robin."

"I know friend... But your romances have saddened me. Now Robin wishes to only spend time with you and yet so do we. I am glad you came to speak with me."

"Starfire, I don't only want to see him. If I did I wouldn't be talking to you." Starfire smiled. "I couldn't stand my life with only Terrace. I would've died before I married him. I really do love it here. I'll talk to you again later."

"But Raven, you seem distracted. I know you must be concealing something from me, what is it?"

Raven sat back down and sighed. "Starfire, you can't tell anyone. Your the only one who I would even consider telling this, so...here it is..." she took a deep breath and then said, "Terrace, was really my fiance, and I was to marry him the day after I left..."

"But...you are so young..."

"People on his planet get married when their twelve. I'm 'a late bride'. It's just the way is is..."

"Perhaps now that you are not returning, he will forget about you?"

"It's only been a few hours on his planet, he must not even know I'm gone...But he will, and when he does he'll go straight to my home, then he'll come here. I am no longer safe from him--"

"Safe? How are you not safe? Did he threaten you?"

"Yes, and that's really why I left. I thought I loved him, and that's what I told everyone else, but I don't. I can't anymore. It's just to hard to love a man who wants you dead..."

"I have felt the same way about my sister."

"Star you can't tell--"

"I will not. I could never destroy the love that you have for my dearest friend, boy friend."

"So how's it been since I left?"

"Slade is gone, nowhere...he has not been heard of since a very long time... are your emotions in control of you?"

"No Starfire; I lost my powers remember?"

"Yes...and your sister?"

"Oh...she um...isn't really..." Raven's eyes closed and tears seeped onto her cheeks.

"Oh Raven! What is wrong?" Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder and waited.

"She's--she's d--dead..."

"How?"

"She wanted to learn the power of my people...she didn't know how hard it was to control and...and she finally realized that she didn't want it...she let my father murder her before my eyes...I killed him seconds later..."

"Oh Raven! I am so sorry for you!"

"It wasn't your fault Starfire. It was mine."

"No it was not--"

"I know Starfire...no one thinks so...but I was the one who taught her...and she...learned too much..."

"Raven..."

"I here someone calling me, I'll see--"

"No, I will come too," they left the room and walked to Beast boy.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There's um...someone you might wanna see..." he pointed to the door as it opened.

"Terrace!"

-------

updation! i hope u like it! i may not update like ever again...but if enough reviewers ask me to...i may just reconsider. i mean it was a cliffy so...


	11. Please! Just let me Stay!

A/N:

--------------

"Hello Raven. I've missed you," his cold drone made Starfire shiver.

"Please, I--I'm sorry..." Raven gasped as he walked forward. Beast boy just stood there, dumbstruck.

His cold, plain, red eyes stared menacingly at her face. Plastered there as if trying to kill her with only a look. "You were gone for two hours. I now know that you were here, with him," he pointed a gloved finger at Robin, who had just turned the corner, and was frozen in place.

"Just give me a few days! Please!" Raven cried.

"Here, or there?"

"On Alerith! Please just let me stay?" she begged.

"No. You are coming with me," he fell through the floor and all was silent.

"Where did he go?" Beast boy whispered.

A/N:

I know...short! but I'm tryin to finish New World right now, and it'll be a long story...so I'll try hard to update here too, but it won't be very often...sorry!


End file.
